kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Peter Pan
Peter Pan is the flying boy of Neverland, a place where children never grow up. He is the leader of the Lost Boys and best-friends with a little fairy called Tinker Bell. He first appeared in Disney's "Peter Pan". Along with Simba, he is one of only two characters to appear as both an ally and a summon; however, Peter went from being an in-party ally in the first game to a Summon in the second, the opposite of Simba. Journal Entries ''Kingdom Hearts'' The flying boy from Neverland, where no one ever grows up. He can be stubborn, but he's also fearless and has a strong sense of justice. He snuck on board Hook's ship to rescue Wendy, who was kidnapped. He lead the Lost Boys in "Peter Pan" (1953). ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' A boy who lives in Never Land, where no one grows up. Peter can be stubborn, but deep down he's brave and just. He was upset that Wendy wanted to return to London, but in the end he wished her well. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Peter Pan (1953) ''The boy who can fly. He's from Never Land, where children never grow up. Not long ago, Peter helped Sora and the others defeat the Heartless. During this new adventure, Peter and his friend Tinker Bell help Sora out once again. Story ''Kingdom Hearts'' Peter Pan appears in Kingdom Hearts trying to find his friend Wendy and free her from the grip of Captain Hook. He alligns himself with Sora, Donald and Goofy, claiming only doing so to find Wendy, who are in search of the King, Riku and Kairi. Although sympathetic to Sora, when he finally finds Wendy, he takes her to safety before returning to help Sora fight against Captain Hook and rescue a catatonic Kairi. Once the captain is defeated and the Keyhole is sealed, he asks Tinker Bell to go with Sora, making her a Summon ally. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' Peter appears in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories as a figment of Sora's memories, trying to save Wendy from Captain Hook. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Peter Pan reappears in Kingdom Hearts II as a Summon after Sora obtains the Feather Charm. The Feather Charm is only obtainable during the second visit to Port Royal after defeating the Grim Reaper Heartless for the first time. Abilities ''Kingdom Hearts'' Peter is a largely physical character with support abilities and spells. In battle, since he is in Neverland, he flies around his opponents attacking rapidly with his dagger, which has mediocre power, but with Peter's abilities can be incredibly strong. Peter has two equipment slots and six item slots. His abilities are as follows: *'Hummingbird': Attacks enemies rapidly. *'Time Out': Stops enemy movement. *'Storm's Eyes': Surrounds himself in protective whirlwind. *'Jackpot': Receive more HP/MP and Munny balls from enemies. *'Lucky Strike': Increases the likelihood of an enemy dropping a rare item. *'MP Haste': Increases rate of MP restoration *'Critical Plus': Increases chance of landing a critical hit. Peter has this ability three times. *'Treasure Magnet': Attracts HP/MP and Munny balls. Peter has this ability twice. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' In Chain of Memories, as a friend, he stands by Sora's side throughout the card call sequence and slashes at the enemy with his dagger. If two or three Peter Pan cards are used, each slash dealt by Peter Pan may drop Moogle Points. ''Kingdom Hearts II In ''Kingdom Hearts II, he flies with Sora to perform flying attacks and fights with his dagger; all of his attacks are based on his Strength stat. As a summon ally, he is rather untouchable and is therefore immune to the enemies's attacks. Peter's Limit is Never Land, which allows Sora to fly alongside Peter to attack; Peter also draws enemies towards him similar to Magnet magic. Category: Kingdom Hearts characters Category: Kingdom Hearts II characters Category: Disney characters Category: Allies Category: Summons Category: Chain of Memories characters Category: Kingdom Hearts Category: Kingdom Hearts II Category: Characters Category: Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Category:Neverland